Healing light
by Stuie
Summary: Anna had no idea why she was sent to Middle Earth but she knew this was the time to begin to live the life she always wanted. How will the elves react to her childish ways and what will her arrival awake in young Thranduil. This girl makes him question everything he knows and she knocks him of his high horse. (Contains: humor/adventure/mystery/romance)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was one of the coldest winters in history and the school was over for the day as Anna was walking home with her friends. The moon was already high in the sky and the stars was shining bright, the sunlight was rare these days.

Her friends were talking excitedly about the boys plans on climbing up on the mountain tonight to see the northern lights dance in the sky. Their excitement was evident in every movement and their giggling brought Anna back to reality. Their laughter was higher than normal and she found them slightly irritating at the moment, she never understood their extreme interest in boys. Many times she had wondered whats wrong with her not being interested like the other girls. When they spent their time swaying their eyelashes to the boys she had her nose deep down in books.

The woods were the place she spent her time when the girls in her class was shopping makeup they clearly was to young to be smothering on their faces. Her strict parents would never let her spend time with things that would take the focus away from school, she was glad they allowed her the freedom to study in the forest behind their house. Always in sight so her parents could see what she was doing, but still it was freedom enough for her.

"Marcus was asking if you would come tonight Anna. I think he likes you, maybe he might kiss you tonight."

Anna sighed and knew they would not let her live this through "I don't know, I kind of need to study for the test on monday."

Jenny frowned at her answer "You need to stop being such a good girl Anna, no one likes a prude. Loosen up a little!"

Jenny was Anna's best friend and her intentions was good but still her words annoyed Anna and she glared at her and crossed her arms to show her disagreement. Of course she wanted to go and see the northern lights with the boys and the thought of being kissed was not all appealing to her.

But she knew her parents would never allow her to join her friends, they are to occupied with their strict plan to form her to become the perfect candidate for the best collage there is. They had never asked her what she want to do with her life and they had told her even from when she was just a little child that she would become something great. Their pressure on her to study to become a lawyer was tiering her and the feeling of failure was always nagging on her. She had many times watched her friends with jealousy as their parents would applaud them after school musicals or dance performances. But she had to hide it all from her parents, telling them that she had to spend time in the library studying for a test. But she could not simply stay away from the art because when she danced she felt free and happy which was a strange feeling for her. But she found herself becoming addicted to the feeling. A fear was lingering in her every move for being caught by her parents but as a decease she could not stay away.

The dance was a step in the wrong direction and she knew her parents would never forgive her if they ever found out about her disobedience. Now she felt a strange urge to push it further and she knew she was starting to become addicted to the feeling of breaking free from the chains of her parents.

She took a shaky breath, scared that only her breathing would revile to her parents what she was about to do. The word left her mouth in a whisper and she closed her eyes scared that if she looked she would be caught with her hands in the cookie jar "Fine I will come."

The girls became even more excited and they were talking about how she would do to make Marcus kiss her. Anna on the other hand was barely listening, she was nervous and she knew she might be doing an mistake, but the thought of an adventure made her smile nervously. She always wanted an adventure like she had read so many times in her books and she felt a slight thrill of the thought of sneaking out at night climbing mountains.

At home she was ordered to her room by her parents to study and she didn't object, how could she? They never listen to her anyway so she simply walked up to her room but instead of studying like she was ordered to she sat down and picked up her favorite book. The words soothed her stress of the thought of her parents finding out and her friends eager to kiss Marcus tonight. The possible kiss was making her excited and nervous, she had never seen Marcus in another way than a friend but if he would kiss her tonight it would be her first. She had dreamt of being kissed but she had always dreamt of the elves in the stories and she would never admit her desire to her friends. She knew they would never understand her obsession with middle earth and the elves.

She closed her eyes trying to picture an elven warrior taking a strong hold around her and kissing her passionately. Her whole body tingled by the thought of it and she let out a sigh and open her eyes to her reality. She knew the thought of Marcus kissing her did not bring her as much pleasure but she pushed the thought aside and got dressed.

As the sun was slowly gifting her room with a dim light the nerves was making her skin tingle. Her heart was trumping in her chest and she felt sweat prickling down her temples, as anxiety was scratching her mind. She knew that she was crossing a line, her thoughts was ripping inside of her like a hurricane. She played with the pages of her book nervously and her eyes was casting glimpses on the door in fear of it suddenly burst open and her secret to be out in the open. What would she do if they found out, what would she do if something would happen and she would have to call them for help.

The darkness was claiming the room as the last lights was gracing the last surface and she laid down waiting for the quiet sounds of the night. Her parents was never affectionate with her so she knew they would only open her door to check if she was studying. Tonight they did not enter to inspect if she was dedicated to her work knowing there was no important test left for this semester.

It felt like years in her mind as she laid in her bed waiting until it was safe enough to move. Luckily for her, her parents was not only strict with her routines but with their own too. So she knew exactly when they would go to bed but it would not settle her fear, only a small sound would wake them up and she held her breath scared it would cause them to wake from their slumber.

She slowly got dress as quietly as she could, she looked in to the mirror and frown at what she looked back at. Her long blond wavy hair was always all over the place. She had always had problems taming her mane, she hated that she had so much hair and it always took her long time to look presentable. She brushed it quickly but gave up knowing it would never look good and simply braided it and opened her window quietly. She let out a shaky breath when it got stuck and let out a squeak in the quiet night, she sat still waiting to hear her parents stir in the room beside her. But there was no sound and she tried to calm herself down but her hands was sweaty and her pulse was high. This was it she thought as she leaned out and took a hold of a branch of the tree outside her window. She had always liked climbing and she had no problem to climb down easily without making a sound, she started to run and did not stop until she knew her parents would not see her. A shaky and nervous laugh escaped her lips and she smiled embarrassed about her nervous outburst.

The feeling of betrayal was making her nervous and she imagine seeing her parents standing in every shadow. She jumped at any sound and she probably looked extremely guilty.

Marcus and his friends picked them up and she was soon seated in the backseat of the car driving out of town up to the mountains. She let out a sigh knowing her parents would kill her if they would ever found out she was in the car with older guys driving up to the mountains.

She rested her head on the window as she looked up to the stars taking in the beauty of their lights.

The mountains were rising in the distance and it reminded her of her grandmother and a single tear ran down her chin and she longed for the day she would be able to see her again. She had always been happy in the north with her grandmother, it felt more like home than with her parents. They had forbidden her to see her grandmother after she told them her wish for her to take over the farm. She knew she belonged in the North where she could run free and sing and dance with her people. The memory of her mother scolding her for explaining her love for the North and that she wished to live there was tugging at her heart. She remembered clearly how her mother held her sternly as she viciously told her that they do not belong to that culture and she would not let her only daughter to live like a nomad.

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks at the memory and it broke her heart, because how could she ever leave her mother. Even how much she hated her for what she made her become, she also loved her. It was like an unwilling power, she longed for her to hug her closely and say that she loved her. Sometimes she would dream that her parents would love her like her friends parents loved them. The only love she had ever experienced was her grandmothers, and she treasured those moments deep down in her heart. When her days was hard and tiring she would pick up the moments her grandmother held her closely and sang for her in the night. She would sometimes sing their songs under the northern lights and her heart longed for the North. She pushed her tears away and let the voices of her friends invade her mind instead of her memories.

Their exciting blabbering was a good distraction from her dark memories and she found herself liking the conversations. The boys were discussing the girls performance they had done the other week and she blushed slightly when one of them directed his compliment for her and she stifled a laughter as Marcus hit him with a warning. They drove up on a lonely road and after an hour on the bumpy ride they finally arrived. She had never been there before and when the car stopped she looked up to the mountain with disappointment. It didn't look like much when she glanced over the hill, she imagined it too be a grand mountain, but she had to mentally punch herself for thinking they would be able to climb it in one night if it was so grand. She was waken from her thoughts when the car door opened and she stepped out and smiled shyly when she noticed it was indeed Marcus who had opened the door for her. Her friends excited whispering was making her glare in their direction which only made them laugh in response.

She shivered slightly when she felt him taking her hand in his and she felt nervous all the sudden.

The girls were laughing and joking with the boys and it was flying sparks in the night but Anna was lost in the sight of the colors dancing on the sky. The place was breathtaking, it was like the lights touched the mountains and it almost sounded as the light was singing to the nature.

"I thought you might like this." Anna heard Marcus smooth voice and she felt him standing close behind her which caused her mind to race

_Its time to start live in this world, how good can it be for me to live in my imagination? Marcus is one of the most popular guys in school, I should be happy damn it._

"It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Thank you." Anna turned around greeting him with a smile and he walked closer to her and she held a breath waiting for him to make his move.

Her emotions were conflicted and one part of her wanted to run away but one part of her was curious of being kissed. When he was pressed up against her she changed her mind, she didn't want him close. Everything seemed wrong and she took a step back to distance herself from him, she could see a smirk forming on his lips and the once beautiful night changed to something grim.

She felt her body react before her brain and she turned around climbing higher up and she could hear him following her. She stopped as she was on the next platform and it felt like she could almost touch the lights from here and it was like she forgot all about him.

It was like the sky was singing to her now, it sang soothing words to her and she reached up forgetting all about Marcus walking closer to her. At the moment she felt his hand taking a grip on her arm the northern light looked like it reached out to her. She was frozen in her place as the light embraced all around her and Marcus hand was gone from her arm and she was blinded by a flash of light and she felt herself surrounded by water.

The water was cold on her skin and she felt disoriented not knowing what was up and down and she tried desperately reach the surface. Anna gasped for air when she finally broke through, she screamed out in panic not knowing how she ended up in the water. In her panic she tried to stay above the surface, but felt it became harder as she grew tired. Strong arms clasped around her and she panicked more and tried to escape the strangers hold of her. She screamed and kicked in a effort to break free but it only caused her to be unable to stay over the surface and the water came gushing down her throat and everything went dark.

A hand was slowly stroking her face and the breeze was warm on her skin, as Anna was waking up it was all confusing for her. The sun burned her eyes as she opened them and she tried to hide her face away from the sun. She could hear a smooth voice next to her but she was feeling dizzy from waking up so she could not understand him. Her mind was spinning and she tried to get a grasp of what had happened.

_What happened? Did Marcus try to drown me, I did not know there was any water around here, and why is it so warm?_

"Were am I? Marcus?" She coughed out the words and her throat felt sore after breathing in water.

"You are safe young one, do not be afraid. I do not know any Marcus, you were alone when I found you struggling in the water."

"So were am I? The hospital?" She knew it was a stupid question because she clearly knew they were outside but maybe she has been in a coma and her parents placed her in a luxury hospital with a garden.

"You're in Imladris or in common tongue Rivendell, child. I believe I've never heard of a place called hospital before, is it were you came from?"

"Ehm what? No I'm not from a hospit.. Wait what? I can't be in Rivendell it doesn't even exist, that's a freaking joke."

"I only speak the truth, little girl. I had to save you from drowning and I would very much like to know why you dare swimming in the river."

"This can't be true, I need to wake up right now! Please take me away from here."

She was panicking again and she looked up at the person she's been talking to for the first time and she was met by confused and curious blue orbs, his face was delicate and his long blond hair almost made him look feminine and she knew she had seen that face before. She could see his lips move but she was lost in her thought trying to place his face and when she remembered she gasped out loud.

_Glorfindel? This must be a bizarre dream. I need to wake up right now!_

She started to hyperventilating which caused Glorfindel to look at her with a concerned expression as he moved closer trying to sooth her but it simply made it worse. She felt him cup her cheek to make her look at him and it was the final straw for her and she fainted.

Glorfindel caught her head before it hit the ground, he graced away strands of her blonde hair from her milky skin. He lifted up her up and brought her back to the houses. He explained everything to Elrond and he looked down on her with concern, unsure what trouble she might bring to his realm. But as a healer and the sight of the fragile girl in Glorfindels arm made him cringe. He followed Glorfindel to the healing chambers and ordered the maidens to inform him when she wakes up.

…

When Anna open her eyes she was met by the sight of Glorfindel pacing at the side of her bed. She closed her eyes again so he wouldn't find out she was awake, she took the moment to try make sense of this bizarre situation.

_This can't be true. Did I die up on that mountain? _

Her mind was racing and then she went stiff when she remembered a story her grandmother had told her, she was around eight when she spent a week at her grandmother. One night her grandmother took her out to see the northern lights, her young eyes were mesmerized by the lights of green, pink and yellow dancing over the sky. She skipped over the fields trying to jump up to touch it and her grandmother called her back and she stilled down in her embrace. She told Anna the story of the old magic of the northern lights, the story she was told when she was the same age as Anna and now Anna could hear her voice like she was in the room with her.

_~ At the beginning of time there lived a girl in these woods her name was Lávra, she bore a love for all living and she cared deeply for the the woods she called home. She was known to dance under the stars and sing to them about their beauty, she was the purest that had ever walked this earth. But the land was growing darker and the trees whispered about an evil passing through the lands, but Lávra did not listen to she did not know evil. She danced and sang to the sky as they came and they took her life, the tales speak of how it sounded like the trees and wind was singing out their grief and how the stars hide behind the clouds ashamed of what they had witnessed. Since that day it was told that the dancing lights in the sky was her spirit looking over the lands, protecting them and cherish their beauty. The legend is told that lost and grieving souls have been claimed by the lights to never be seen again, still people are mesmerized by the beauty like the forest was over Lávra. - Beauty is a dangerous thing and you should be careful because the lights can either deceive you or save you. - No one have lived to tell the tale of what happened when the light claimed them. - But if your soul is pure the light will always protect you and cherish you, so when you feel lonely sing our songs to the sky and she will listen. ~_

Anna opened her eyes and her chest was heaving after remembering the story she had long forgotten and she did not think of Glorfindel who was still presence in the room. She was not scared when she felt his hand on her shoulder she simply looked up at him and his eyes were filled with concern. He wiped away her tears she did not know she had shed, it was an innocent gesture still she felt her cheeks heat up by his touch.

She decided to live at the fullest while being here not knowing when she will wake up or if it had something to do with the story, she did not know what will come. Now she has the time to live out who she really is and being in her dream world is not such a bad thing. She wondered what Lávras plan was for her but she had to trust the lights and wondered why she was sent to this fictional world. This can't be true but still she had dreamed of this for a long time and she would not dwell on why she was here or if it was really. She did not care, the only thing she knew was that she was both thrilled and scared to be here.

"Are you hungry young one?"

"Call me Anna, and yes I would love some food."

"Anna, it sounds strange on my tongue, I believe I've never heard of such a strange name before."

"Well I hope you approve of it because I have no intentions in changing it to something elvish. I mean Glorfindel is a strange name too."

His eyes went wide and Anna discovered her mistake to late as she clasped her mouth and cursed herself for not thinking before speaking. She was thinking fast of how she would save this situation, she need to be more careful of how she spoke again because she do not know the consequences of her blabbering mouth.

"How have you come by my name if I may ask?"

"I woke up to you pacing and I did not want to disturb your thoughts and I heard one of the healers say your name."

She knew it was a horrible lie and she held her breath hoping he would be pleased with her answer. She finally was able to breath again when he simply nodded and told her he would be back with food for her but she could see his brows furrowed. She knew this would be more hard than she imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The healers were kind and careful with her and she found a liking in a young elleth named Irivel and she spent the days talking to her and Irivel was interested in knowing everything about Anna but she kept the information simple but still told her small stories about her home which she knew wouldn't reveal to much. She was growing tried of lie around in bed all day and the books Irivel brought her was building on a pile beside her. Elrond and Glorfindel visited her almost everyday asking her questions to help her find her way to her family, but she told them she did not know the way home. It was the truth but still she felt bad for lying to them and it was becoming harder to lie to them the more time that went by.

She was finally moved out of the healing chambers and was led in to a grand chamber with a grand bed and the wardrobe was filled with fine dresses and she was excited about the change. She made it her room now filling it with drawings she made and put them up on the walls as the days became weeks. She wondered if she would never get home again but a part of her never wanted to leave this wonderful place. She grew fond of the elves of Rivendell and she felt at home, Elrond was kind and fatherly to her while Glorfindel like the brother she never had. He was playing with her and would chase her around the gardens and lifted her up to the trees to catch butterflies. She cherished every moment she spent with them not knowing when she would wake up and realize everything was a dream. It scared her that it would all disappear from her now when she could finally be able to be the child she was never allowed to be before.

Elrond was surprised how her spirit changed Rivendell, her laughter was filling the halls and he would find much joy in watching her running around in the gardens and how she would try to climb the highest trees. She would decorate the fountains with flower peddles and her playful ways was bringing life back to Rivendell and Elrond found himself laughing more often. He watched her as she stole Glorfindels weapon and the sight of him chasing her around the gardens made Elrond almost choke on his own laughter. Rivendell have not had any elflings in decades so it was refreshing for the realm having someone young like Anna there and Elrond grew more fond of her than he would ever imagine a month ago when she first came to Rivendell.

…

This particular day Glorfindel brought Anna out in the woods riding and Anna was thrilled about get permission to leave the gardens and see the forest. Anna became restless rather fast and dismounted the horse and danced out on a meadow filled with beautiful flowers, Glorfindel watched her from the opening in the woods. He admired her innocence and it made him feel young again watching her carefully pick out flowers to a beautiful bouquet. She smelled the flowers as she sat down in the grass starting to make a circlet of the flowers. She could feel Glorfindels eyes on her and she beamed when she looked up to see him standing in front of her.

She stood up quickly and put the circlet on his head and giggled. "I now pronounce you flower Queen of the forest."

She taunted him knowing he had tried to occupy her for god knows what reasons and she would not let him get away easy with it. She had a lesson with Cámaenel and she knew Glorfindel had some reason to keep her away from Rivendell this day and she needed to find out why. Elrond would always tell her that she was not allowed to leave Rivendell and now out of the blue Glorfindel brought her here. She knew he would never do it if not Elrond would grant this and she needed to find out why. It was not that she did not enjoy the freedom but still she had a desire to know why he had sent her away this particular day.

Glorfindel frowned at her playfully and interrupted her thoughts "Insults fly out of your mouth with such ease young one, if only it would be so easy when it comes to compliments."

She giggled as she started to sway away from him "It was a compliment…. I'm bored I wanna play a game." She knew if she kept teasing him he would tackle her and tickle her. She needed him distracted enough to sneak back to Rivendell.

Glorfindel raised a brow "What do you have in mind?"

Anna smirked at his confused expression and she knew she had to play this smart "One of us will hide and the other will search for them, and when found the game is over." She found her idea to be pleasing and hoped he would pick up on her teasing.

Glorfindel shot her a stare. "How can that be a fun game?"

She huffed and thought of how she could tease him more to give in to her will. "Stop be such a stick in the mud Glorfindel."

Glorfindel looked at her confused and annoyed by her comment "I would never stick anything of me in mud so I do not understand why you would say such thing."

Anna sniggered at his hurt expression "Okay I will save you the pain by not answering that….. Well, it is a fun game so give it a chance. But it will not be fair if you will search for me because you know how to track. So I will search for you, so you need to find a good hiding spot and I will try and find you."

Glorfindel finally smirked "What will I win if you won't find me?"

Anna thought hard before answering knowing she had to make a good offer or he would not take part in this game "If you win I will promise to never steal your weapons again. But if I win you will have to teach me how to use it." She smirked at this knowing she had him.

"Deal, but you will never find me." He smirked back and ran laughing away from her.

She giggled at the success and waited a while until she knew he was to far gone to hear her, before she started to run back to the horses. The grass was soft under her feet and she ran silently over the field. Anna stopped when she reached the horses and gently caressed its muffle before she sat up in the saddle, she could feel a hard wind against her chin and she cursed knowing her sounds would travel with the wind. She rode fast back to Rivendell and when she finally arrived the horse was sweaty and tired so she apologized quietly for driving him so hard.

The great entrance was calling for her and she giggled slightly at her success in fooling Glorfindel, it was bringing her some satisfaction being able to deceive an elf. Her whole body was tingling knowing she was doing something she should not do and at the same time she was scared of the consequences. Her legs were starting to move her forward and she pushed her fears away and letting the sensation of accomplishment fill her. She ran down the halls trying to find Elrond, she wanted to tell him how she was able to fool Glorfindel, she knew it would make him laugh and she missed him for she had not seen him since last morning. When she heard Glorfindel call for her to stop, she started to laugh. She wanted to know why he kept her from here and even more now so she taunted him as she ran faster. Anna liked to play with Glorfindel and she knew he liked it too but he would never admit it out loud.

Anna burst through a door and slammed it shut and slowly backed away from the door still looking at it waiting for Glorfindel to find her. She giggled as she swayed her hips, she felt the impact of a table behind her and she leaned against it and chuckled lightly. Maybe they were throwing a surprise party for her, she did tell them it was her birthday only days from now.

"What's the meaning of this interruption?"

When she heard Elronds angry voice behind her she stepped away from the table quickly and turned around and smiled but the smile dropped when she noticed he was not alone. Her eyes drifted to the elves seated by the table and she suddenly felt out of place. She knew they had to be royalty by the circles and crowns on their heads and she looked at them with curiosity and concern. She stared at them with wide eyes trying to figure out who they were, she cursed herself for not reading more of Tolkiens books, she had only read Lord of the rings. No one of them resembled anyone from the books but she had read some information on the internet on the elves of the old but now her mind was blank. She had no time to think of it before she saw Elronds irritated expression and she looked down on the floor knowing she had interrupted something important.

Elrond walked up to Anna and he placed his hand on her back and spoke to her in a stern low voice but his eyes was soft and filled with endearment but with a hint a annoyance. "Anna this is highly improper manners, would you please wait outside until we are done, I will find you when it is over." He could see her distressed expression so he offered her a small smile that only she could see, and she was relieved to see that he was not furious with her. Anna mouthed a sorry and nodded with a light blush forming on her cheeks.

He was growing fond of this young girl and he knew the lord was studying them with curiosity probably wondering why he was caring for a mortal child. Elrond knew they would question him about her and he did not look forward to this and he was trying to avoid it by sending her away with Glorfindel. The thought of Glorfindel made him grit his teeth, he had trusted him to keep her away from here even if he needed him for this council he had to spare him not trusting anyone els with her.

The doors burst open and in ran Glorfindel but he stopped in his steps when he saw Elrond standing beside Anna before the council. His chest was heaving and Anna had to cover her mouth to not laugh at his expression but a lingering fear struck her _what would he do to her for running away from him?_

Elrond shot him a glare but Glorfindel did not noticing it he was too occupied glaring at Anna and the amused expression was drained from her face and replaced with a tingling fear which caused shiver down her spine. She had crossed a line and now she had to pay the consequence so she lowered her eyes and tried to focus on the hem of her dress to control her shakings. Elronds squeezed her shoulder warmly and she tried to relax to his touch but she could not suppress her fear of the possible punishment she would have to face.

Elrond was still glaring at Glorfindel but his expression changed when his attention shifted to Anna when he felt her shift beside him. He felt her small arms around his abdomen and he could feel how she pushed her small frame against him, his eyes softened and smiled when she hid her face against the fabric of his clothes. She was so small she didn't even reached his chest and he reacted without thinking of the lords watching them as he laid his hand on her back soothing her. He had longed for a child for ages and now this child had found her way to him and even if it grieved him that somewhere someone missed their child. He felt selfish for not wanting her to leave, she touched his heart like no one had before and she brought him happiness he had not felt for a long time. Her gleeful ways were a refreshing in his calm and peaceful halls, he savored the feeling of her small arms clinging to him. A cough made him realize the audience and he was brought back to reality. He cleared his throat as he turned his attention back to Glorfindel who watched their little display of emotions with great interest.

Slowly Elrond got down on one of his knees in front of Anna and tipped her head up with his hand very carefully. "The sun is still shining, when the moon is kissing the sky I will find you and we shall talk." He said softly only for her ears.

He stood up as he let his hand caress her face before he took a step back from her shifting his attention to Glorfindel.

"Would you please escort Anna to her chamber and this time make her stay there until I'm ready here." Glorfindel nodded and an amused grin was forming on Elronds lips and he added "Oh and the flowers fits you."

Elrond needed to shift the attention to someone els and the sight of the circlet of flowers on Glorfindels head was amusing.

Glorfindels eyes went wide and Anna lifted her head when she heard Elronds voice and muffled a laugh when she watched Glorfindel trying to get rid of the flowers from his hair. Her fear was washed away like a wild stream when she watched Elronds amused grin and Glorfindels annoyed expression as he removed the flowers. Anna hugged Elrond and smiled up to him and mouthed a sorry again and when he smiled back to her she released him. She walked up to Glorfindel and put one of the flowers back behind his ears and whispered a apology to him and he lowered his head to her level and hissed at her "I will not have you disobey me again young lady." Anna frowned but knew she deserved that but she did not like the way he scold her.

Glorfindel had never been displeased with her in this way before and she knew she had to earn back his trust. Before he could retract his head Anna acted before she could think things through and placed a kiss on his cheek and lingered there with fear of what she had done. She retracted her face bolted out of the room. She turned her head to see if he followed her and was met by the whole room staring at her but the sight of Glorfindels grin and Elronds glare was all she needed as she laughed and kept running to her chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She slammed her chamber door shut and rested against it heaving, this day had been thrilling and in one way she was surprised by her actions. She had never disobeyed her parents before the night at the mountain, she had always been a quiet and good girl. She was never happy at home at earth but here she was living again and she liked it. The feeling she was experiencing here was similar to what she was feeling when she stayed at her grandmother, she felt at home.

Her whole body felt warm at the thought of Elronds protectiveness, his large hands holding her and the sound of his breathing under his clothes. He had shielded her from the elven lords not wanting their prying eyes on her and Glorfindel was clearly upset with her but still she knew he was only trying to protect her too.

To know these two powerful elven lords growing fond of her was making her heart beat harder in her chest, she never wanted to be parted from them and suddenly she felt cold. _What if they will toss me out on the ground for acting this way_?

She laid down on her bed worrying with tears in her eyes and she was slowly falling to sleep by exhaustion.

The sky was dark when Anna felt a presence by her side of the bed, she could feel a light caress of her cheek and she leaned in to the gentle touch and slowly opened her eyes. The room was almost too dark for her to see who was sitting on the bed but she could smell the familiar sent of Elrond, it filled her and made her let out a soft sigh. She always found his presence calming her and she smiled up at him. His hand left her cheek and soft light was slowly filling the room and when he turned she was reminded of what she had done. He leaned closer to her and she stiffened and moved away from him of fear, Elronds expression was hurt and confused.

"I'm so sorry my lord. I…I was only playing. Please don't make me leave. I never want to leave. P..p..please." She was crying and holding the blanket to cover herself from him.

"Fear not my sweet _Elanor_ you shall never find yourself without a home. I will never let anything happen to you. I'm not pleased with your ways and the disobedience you showed both me and Glorfindel, but I would never make you leave."

Anna peaked out and her watering eyes met Elronds warm ones, she could see his disappointment but his posture was not threatening. She threw herself in to his embrace and cried silently while he caressed her hair softly.

"But you need to be punished for you disobedience and disrupting an important meeting. But not tonight, tonight I want you to get dressed and come down to the feast that is prepared for our guests. Tomorrow Glorfindel will inform you of your punishment and I won't hear any complains."

Anna smiled in to his chest and the warmth of his body made her sure the punishment wouldn't be that harsh and the thought of a feast made her excited. Her heart swelled when she felt Elrond hug her back and lift her up so she was now seated in his lap. They sat there for a while simply enjoying the moment that was both precious and solely for them.

"You will be the death of me dear child." Elrond whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"You will never die my lord, I will never let you." Anna lifted her head and beamed up at him.

"Titles are not necessary when we are in private my little _Elanor_."

"But you are my lord, always protecting me and taking care of me."

He smiled down to her and hugged her closer, his heart was warmed by her words. He knew he would never be able to let her go and he was concerned she would one day have too.

"Now go and get ready little one."

He put her down on the bed carefully and moved over to the door and turned around and smiled to her before he left. Anna bolted up from the bed when the door closed and opened the wardrobe. She tossed out all the dresses not knowing which one to choose. A soft knock on the door interrupted her and she opened the door carefully and peaked out to see an elleth outside so she slowly opened the door wondering why she was there.

The elleth walked in and talked to her in elvish, of course Anna didn't understand a word so she simply stood there looking at her. She motioned for Anna to come closer and lifted one of the blue dresses and held it out. It was an innocent dress that Anna found very childish so she frowned to show her resistance to wear it, she wanted to be pretty like the other elleths in these halls. She walked past the elleth and lifted a red and silver dress and smiled, the elleth frowned in response and shook her head speaking in elvish. They kept arguing for a while when they finally agreed on a green silver dress and Anna smiled victorious. She had not understood a word the elleth said but she knew that she was not pleased with Anna. Her brushing of Annas hair was a bit harsh but Anna didn't show her the discomfort she was feeling, she was to thrilled about the party to care.

There was a knock on the door again and Anna stood quickly and ran to the door before the elleth had a chance to move. She opened the door but took a step back when she saw Glorfindel. Anna lowered her eyes and shame overcame her knowing what she had done.

"Anna." He said coldly, it hurt her knowing his usually joyful and playful way towards her was changed.

"Glorfindel." She said carefully not meeting his eyes.

"The feast is about to start, let me escort you." His voice was a bit gentler but she could sense his irritation.

She nodded and peaked up to him seeing him staring at her and she blushed. He held out his arm and she took it carefully. The walk down to the main hall was quiet and tense, finally Anna had enough. She could not bare him being angry and disappointed in her even if she deserved it.

"Glorfindel please. I'm really sorry about what happened. Please don't hate me."

She could hear him sigh and stop "Anna I don't hate you, I'm disappointed that you ran away from me. You could have been hurt riding here alone. I care for you Anna but I know you're only a child but you have to trust me when I tell you that I would never keep you from anything if it wasn't important."

She hugged him tightly and he rested his arm around her shoulders. "I will never disappoint you again I promise." She could hear him chuckle which made her relax knowing the awful frown on his face was gone.

"Don't make promises you won't keep young lady."

She shoved him lightly when she broke the embrace, the walk to the main hall was lighter and she told him jokes on the way. His laughter filled the place and some elves that passed them looked at them curiously.

Glorfindel linked their arms when the great door opened. The room was filled with elleths in beautiful gowns and their long straight hairs beautiful combed. Anna looked down on her dress feeling a bit sad it looked so dull in compares to theirs. She lifted her free hand to her wavy hair and let her fingers slide through the curls, she frowned at the sight of her hair. It was not as beautiful and radiant as the elves and she wanted to leave the feast to hide. She had no chance because Glorfindel had a tight grip around her and moved them through the masses. She knew a lot of faces and she smiled at them while she tried to push her insecurity away.

Elrond could see Glorfindel approach with Anna and he beamed at her innocent look. He had preferred the blue dress but he was pleased the servant wouldn't allow Anna to wear a too revealing dress like some of the elleths wore this evening. He knew Anna used to watch them and copy their actions and ways and he didn't like it. She was to young too wear dresses like them or run after young ellons. The thought scared him knowing she would soon be old enough to seek out love of her own and crossings between elf and men is rare and doomed. He knew she one day would leave these halls to find love of her own.

Anna smiled to Elrond and he held out his arms and she let go of Glorfindel to melt in to his embrace. His warmth made all her insecurity fade away and she her tense muscles relaxed. Elrond walked her up to the table and she got seated next to Glorfindel and Elrond left them to join the other lords at the top of the table. She watched them carefully and she could see some of the lords nod in her direction while they spoke to Elrond. She frowned when she saw his strain facial expression and she wondered what they were discussing.

"They sure have a lot of questions about you." Glorfindel laughed and nodded in the directions of the lords.

"What are they asking?" Anna asked and looked at Glorfindel with worry. She did not like the lords interest in her because it didn't seem like a kind interest.

"You should not stick your nose were it doesn't belong." Glorfindel winked at her.

"Always so funny. Maybe they should not pry in something that doesn't involve them. Just because they are royalties doesn't mean they have the privilege to speak of me. It is they who should not stick their noses where it doesn't belong." She growled at Glorfindel and his eyes drifted over to the lords and he covered his mouth to not laugh out loud.

She turned her head to the direction of the lords to see them all looking at her and she froze in her spot. They studied her for a long time and finally their stern stairs left her and focused solely on Elrond who was glaring at Anna. She lowered her gaze and started to eat the fruits on her plate with great interest and she could hear Glorfindel chuckle beside her.

"Anna, would you come over here please." She froze again and took a grip of Glorfindels hand when she heard Elronds stern voice. She did not plan for this to happen and she tried to seek out way to escape.

"I will catch you before you even have a chance to bolt. Time to face the consequences of your insults young one." Glorfindel smirked as he dragged her chair out and pushed her to stand. "Now go before Elrond comes over and drag you over there himself." Glorfindel warned her and she nodded her head and started to walk up to the lords.

She was scared beyond words, she played with the hem of her sleeves to occupy her enough to not shake uncontrollably. She swallowed hard when she reached Elrond and looked up to him and offered him a smile and he greeted her with a nod. He presented the kings and lords to her and Anna felt utterly out of place, she had never been around royalties before and she never had the desire to either. She was seated between Elrond and Oropher and they all had questions for her, she was almost getting dizzy from all the boring things they said. Gil-Galad suddenly asked her of how she came here and she moved uncomfortably and it was like she couldn't stop the words spilling from her mouth. She told them of her parents and their wishes for her to become an important lawyer and how they pushed her in school even if it was long before she would attend collage. They all looked at her with confusion written all over their faces but they did not stop her ramble. The brown haired lord which Elrond had presented as Amdír was about to say something but he stopped and looked at his son Amroth who beamed at Anna.

She told them about the boys that invited her and her friends to see the northern lights and she could see the interest written in their faces especially Oropher and it made her ramble even faster. She gestured with her hands when she told them about the grand mountains and the snow that covered the ground, she drifted from the original story and started to blurt out the story of her grandmother and their farm up in the North and her wish for her to take over it and become a part of her history and culture. Her hands were trembling when she told them of the tradition to sing to the lights of their endearments for their love ones or the mourning of the lost ones. Her eyes were stinging slightly and her sight became blurry and it almost hurt when she fought of the tears that was about to escape her eyes at the memory of her grandmother.

Anna lowered her head so the lords wouldn't see her tears, she did not wish to bring sadness to the happiness of these halls. Her knuckles was turning white from the hard grip she had on her dress, she tried to control her emotions but it felt like her whole body was hurting. Her throat was stinging slightly when she tried to resist the sob that was trying to escape. She could feel Elronds warm hand on her leg and he leaned closer to her.

"Is everything all right Anna?" She could hear the concern in his voice and his closeness was all that was needed for her to calm down.

He had a way to bring her peace whenever she felt panic or sadness and she had never felt that with anyone els than her grandmother before. She smiled up to him and nodded before she cleared her throat to pick up on the story again. Lord Celeborn asked her about the light she spoke of in the sky and his fascination was written all over his beautiful face. Anna met his eyes shyly and tried to explain the colors and the history her ancestor, she told them about the magic of the light. She could see them all listening with great interest expect one, Orophers son Thranduil who paid more interest in his wine looking utterly bored. She kept speaking but now her eyes kept drifting of to the arrogant prince, she found a strange urge to make him pay attention to her. She found herself staring at him several times while she was talking and she had to mentally slap herself for finding him so enchanting. The way his lips curled around the edge of his glass was causing the hair on her arms to raise. Her heart beat was increasing and she found herself fiddling with her own glass nervously while she watched his masculine throat shift while he was drinking. His movements was graceful in every swift and he seemed to be lost in his own little world. She was brought back to reality when Amdír cleared his voice.

They had clearly seen the cause of her loss of words and she blushed when Elrond frowned at her. She apologized quietly and tried to pick up where she left off but decided that it was time to change topic and go on with the original story of why she was here.

She spoke quietly in the beginning still feeling the embarrassment for starring at Thranduil. When she met Amroths eyes he smiled at her and she relaxed in her seat starting to talk more freely. After a while she was back to normal blabbering like a little girl. She told them about the excitement she and her friends had about the boy that wished to kiss her.

She could swear she could see a twist on Thranduils mouth when she looked his way and she thought for herself that she finally caught his attention. Her heartbeat was increasing again and suddenly she felt like she would do anything to make him look at her. So without thinking she reviled that she had never kissed anyone before and when the words left her mouth she froze. She could not believe she told them something so private and now all the lord was looking at her. Her face was growing hot and in the corner of her eye she could see Thranduil move his head and met her eyes for the first time. She almost let out a gasp at the intensity of his stare, she could not really explain the feeling in her chest but it was like a burning sensation. She felt ashamed suddenly for sharing something so personal and she looked back to Elrond who looked displeased and uncomfortable by her revelation.

Amroth suddenly spoke to her and she turned her head in his direction and he smirked at her. "Please enlighten us little one, what happened next."

Anna blushed by his interest in her story and she could feel Thranduils intense staring. She hesitated at first but when Gil-Galad nodded to her to proceed she knew that she had no choice but to proceed. She told them how she was enchanted of the light in the sky being so close she could almost touch it, she had reached out and she could feel Amroth lean in closer to her as she kept speaking. She told them about how Marcus took a strong hold of her trying to turn her around when the light came down on her and how she felt water crushing her down and she drifted her eyes to Glorfindel smiling.

"And now I'm here, I don't know how I came here and I don't know how to get home." She ended the story with a sigh.

Her hands was sweaty and she wished to leave the table because the lords staring wasn't helping her nerves. Suddenly Gil-Galad started to speak in elvish and soon all lord was deep in a conversation so she took it as an excuse enough to leave. She carefully moved the chair to leave when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Mankind has distrustful hearts young girl, it grieves me that you had to experience it at such young age." Anna turned her head when Orophers deep and soothing voice embraced her. When her eyes met him she felt warm from his kind words, still she felt a urge to defend her race. "What please me never less is that you are safe now. I believe lord Elrond will keep you safe from the hands of men."

She opened her mouth to hit him with her harsh words for implying that she was not capable of taking care of herself. She had always been a quiet and nice girl but now every part of her body was shaking with anger.

_How dare he look down on humans like that? Someone need to put this elven lord in place, I'm not a damsel in distress that needs a man to save me. _

Elrond was alarmed by the change in Annas posture and the fire that he had never seen in her eyes before. He stood up quickly when Anna opened her mouth and it was like the whole room was holding its breathe waiting for an catastrophe.

"It is a fine night for a dance, it would be a great pleasure to enjoy your company on the dance floor young lady." Suddenly Glorfindel was cutting in before she had a chance to speak and she glared at him for interrupting her vicious words she had planned for the arrogant king.

"Don't let them ruin your night dear Anna. What is this feast without your smile? Take my hand and I will promise that happiness will find is way back to your heart." Glorfindel whispered in her ear.

Anna frowned but the warm smile was still covering his graceful face and she found herself giving in to it. The frown was replaced with a small smile and she lifted her hand and removed one of his blonde strands from his face before she took his hand.

"Be ready to dance your socks off." She leaned in to him and giggled and all the anger she felt was washed away.

Her eyes drifted of to Elrond to see if he allowed her to leave the table and found him standing close to her with a strain face. His stiff muscles relaxed and she was offered a small smile and a nod.

She excused herself from the lords with a shy smile avoiding Oropher and Thranduil. The anger she was feeling towards Oropher was still lingering and she was scared to meet Thranduils eyes not knowing what she would feel. This had to be the strangest night she ever had and it wasn't even over yet. When Glorfindel yanked her hand and pulled her away from them she let out a loud laughter and let him lead her out on the floor.

She forgot all about what had occurred earlier when Glorfindel twirled her around on the floor in the rhythm of the music. Anna had always loved to dance and she felt herself losing herself in the dance. The fact that Glorfindel was a perfect dance partner was making it easier than she thought. She did not know how long they had been dancing when she found Amroth before her instead of Glorfindel. He beamed at her and bowed, she had no idea what he expected of her so she simply stood still staring at him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked and took a step forward not waiting for her to answer he simply took her hand and moved in close to her.

Anna looked up at him wondering what dance he was preferring too. Whispers were surrounding them which made her squirm uncomfortably against him. Amroth looked down at her and smiled while he caressed her lower back to sooth her. The tune slowed down when he spoke quietly to the orchestra and Anna tensed even more when she felt him close to her. He was much taller than her and the feeling of safety she felt around Glorfindel was washed away. Amroth surprised her when he started to move her around the floor gracefully. His steps was flawless and he held her with strong arms lifting her a couple times. Whenever he would lift her, she would close her eyes and pretend she was flying. He chuckled at her every time and she found herself relaxing in to him which was making the dance much more pleasant. He was an excellent dancer and she found him more graceful than Glorfindel. Glorfindel was playful and would give in to her dance offs and crazy moves but Amroth was leading her gently. His strong hands was never leaving her body and she felt like the princess she had seen in movies.

When the song ended Amroth took her hand kissing it lightly and Anna let out an embarrassed giggle in response.

"Dance flows within you old friend, but isn't she quite to young don't you think?" A deep voice she hadn't heard before was now asking for their attention. Amroth turned around and chuckled lightly but Anna was frozen in her spot when she found Thranduil and another elf standing in front of them.

Her eyes moved down to the floor trying to control her breathing, his voice was on repeat in her head and she felt flustered where she stood. Amroth was now speaking to Thranduil in elvish and every time Thranduil spoke a shiver run down her spine. Suddenly Thranduils voice changed and he sounded irritated about something Amroth had said. She lifted her eyes when she heard Amroths laughter and she wondered what was said between them both when she could see the anger written on Thranduils face.

She decided she was not a part of their interest so she took a step back from them trying to find a familiar face. She had no interest to be near them when it looked like Thranduil would rip out Amroths throat.

"I..I. I will try and find Glorfindel. The dance was fun, you have some crazy good dance moves. I will leave you and goldie here to keep up with what ever you are talking about." She blurted out nervously.

Both Thranduil and Amroth turned their attention to her now and she blushed. She looked down again when she met Thranduils angry expression and Amroth shocked expression made her realize her mistake.

"How dare you speak to royalty with such disrespect _sawa_. You should know your place!" The elf beside Thranduil spat at her which made her back away with fear now regretting what she had said.

_What did I just say?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elronds angry voice was almost making her squeak of surprise "What's the meaning of such vicious words in my halls?"

Thranduil eyes bore in to her when everyones attention shifted to Elrond, Amdír and Oropher approached them with long strides. The panic filled her every vein and without a word she turned around and ran through the mass of elves that had moved closer to the disruption of the feast. Tears was now running freely down her face as she bolted out of the halls. The cold night air surrounded her and realize she did not belong in this world, she knew for sure she would not be forgiven this time.

She ran out in to the night to find some peace to her distressed mind. It was almost like the trees was covering her with an embrace of safety as she stopped in the middle of a small meadow, falling down on her knees. She let out a sob and covered her face, she called out desperately for her grandmother in her common tongue.

…

_Back in the halls of Rivendell_

"The filthy human was disrespecting prince Thranduil and prince Amroth by not acknowledge them as royalties."

Elrond stopped Túron before he could speak further. "This conversation should not take place here."

When the doors closed Elrond turned around with a fiery eyes to Túron but that didn't scare Túron for continue. "I believe you have disrespected the King and prince enough by letting a filthy human sit with them an entire evening. This had never been heard of before and I see no reason for the disgusting thing to be thrown in the dungeon for even exist."

Elrond was fighting ever fiber in his being for not throwing himself over Túron and rip his throat out for speaking such foul words. He had never felt such rage before and the feeling was making him concern. But he had no time to think more of it or respond before Túron was pinned against the wall fighting for air. Orophers loud voice was booming over the room while Thranduils hand clasped around Túrons throat cutting of his airways. The energy in the room was heated and Elrond watched in surprise as the feisty prince was lashing out on the councilman.

"Thranduil!"

Thranduil did not listen to his fathers warning and leaned in to Túron. "Much wind pours from your mouth old friend, don't make me cut it off."

Thranduil dropped Túron down on the ground and turned and left the room. All the lords had watched Thranduils attack and was stunned about his lash out on Túron. Elrond was surprised by the princes choice in words and he had not seen this coming from him. He was grateful for his action but still it concerned him that the usually cold prince lashed out on one of his own kin for pouring out his hate for Anna or any human for that matter. He knew neither Thranduil or Oropher was particularly fond of humans except the humans of Dale that the t

…

Anna was lying on the grass trying to calm herself down but it was all in vein, she could not control her breathing. The fear of being left alone was making her cry uncontrollably, she felt lost and she hugged her knees. She started to hum quietly on a song she had not sang for many years but the emotions was flowing inside of her like a storm. She was lost and she had no idea how to find the peace she had found here before. She opened her eyes and her eyes drifted up to the sky and she could see a soft light shimmer over the sky. A gasp escaped her mouth and her humming stopped. She stood up desperately as she watched the soft light drift away. She reached deep inside of herself as she traced the memory of the joik she learned a long time ago. She closed her eyes and the words flowing out of her mouth and the emotions made the tears fall freely as she sang. The old words was filling her with the warmth of home and she could almost see her grandmother smile to her.

She opened her eyes to see the sky dance, the colors was dancing in streams forming before her eyes. Her eyes widen when it formed in to a storm of deers running over the sky, they danced over the sky like a storm fading in to the darkness. The northern light opened up and she could see the shape of the house she loved to so much, the lake was glistering green and the grand mountains was forming behind it. In the distance she could see her grandmother, Anna walked closer and her song got more desperate as she ran over the meadow trying to get closer. She fell to her knees of exhaustion crying out the end of the song as she watched it all fade away before her eyes. Her throat was burning and her heart felt heavy in her chest. She hadn't wished to leave this wonderful place before but now she wished for nothing more than to be covered by the light. Her hands were clasping the grass as she sobbed.

Strong arms were lifting her from the ground holding her tight to his chest. The blonde hair made her first think it was Glorfindel but it was lighter than his. She did not dare to look up as she sobbed in to his chest letting his scent fill her. To feel his calm breathing and steady heartbeat made her sobs fade away and she stayed buried in his chest. She lifted her hand and felt his soft hair under her fingers as she caressed it carefully, scared he would drop her or scold her for touching him.

"Lord Thranduil." She tensed in his arms when she heard an elleth greet him. He did not respond to her or slowed down as he moved forward.

Anna was surprised when he found her chamber without asking and she wondered how he knew this door lead to her room. She closed her eyes not wanting him to know she was awake as he put her down carefully on the bed. She knew he was still in the room and she did not dare to move, scared he would scold her for disrespecting him. Still she wanted to thank him for carrying her all the way back and show her such kindness. She almost twitched when his fingers grazed her chin ghostly before she heard the door close behind him. The room was quiet but she did not dare to move an inch. Her whole body was tingling and the sensation of his soft fingers on her chin was burning in her mind.

…

She did not see Thranduil the coming day or the day after that. Gil-Galad left on the third day and she was running down the stairs in panic if Thranduil would leave too. She burst through the crowd as she watched Elrond bow his head before Gil-Galad and the other lords said their good byes to the great king. She spotted him in an instance where he stood tall beside his father, she let out a sigh of relief, as she rubbed her hands on her apparent and brushed a strand of her hair back. The work she had been doing in the kitchen as punishment for two days was making her body ache with exhaustion and she did not like it at all. She pushed her long braid down on her back as she made her way back to the kitchen to take care of the last things before the dinner would be served.

"Ah fair Anna, the punishment suits you." Glorfindel mocked her with a laughter.

"Well, payback is a bitch." She glared at him and pushed herself past him.

"Bitch?" He asked with confusion written all over his beautiful face and she smirked. She did not answer him liking to leave him confused she made her way to the kitchen.

"Such a turn for the graceful Glorfindel. Not in the good grace with the little lady I see."

"It's the beauty with her, the same way she can bring happiness she easily know how to shoot daggers." Glorfindel laughed and turned around.

Thranduil stood tall in the opening and studied Glorfindel carefully. "She is different my old friend, I believe you feel it too."

Glorfindels smile faltered as he looked at Thranduil seriously for a moment trying to read what the prince was fishing for. He could not detect anything from Thranduils stoic face and he did not like the feeling that crawled over his skin like snake.

"She is. Sometimes I forget that she is a mere human, so alike an elleth its hard to tell the difference."

Thranduil snarled and shifted in his spot "Except maybe her lack of grace or her rude manners."

"Those unkind words would not suit her well if it ever reached her ears. I warn you to ever utter those words in her presence. She is young and should not be violated by your distrust and hate for the race of men Thranduil."

At Glorfindels words Thranduil let a smirk form on his lips "So protective Glorfindel. I believe I've never seen you in this light before, so intriguing. We should have this talk again." Glorfindel stood still in his position and thought about what Thranduil had meant as he made his leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elrond made Anna stand before Amroth and Thranduil and apologize for her manners and to Elronds surprise both princes accepted her apologize with a respectful nod of their heads. He watched as Amroth smiled kindly to Anna assuring her that everything was fine but Thranduil looked at her coldly as he accepted her apologize and swiftly left after. Elrond watched as Anna followed Thranduil with her eyes and he frowned when he could see her gaze upon him.

The days that followed were the same, Anna went down to the kitchen at dawn to help prepare the food for the upcoming winter. Her singing and dancing around the kitchen brighten the mood of the busy staff. This particular morning she used a broom as her dance partner as she swirled around the kitchen, she hummed on glee songs she loved. She missed the show extremely and she dreamed she was a part of their performance. In her frantic dancing she missed the vase that was standing on her right side as she made her last swirl that made it crash down on the floor and break in to pieces. She gasped as she looked around with shame written on her young face, tears brimmed up at her mistake. She threw herself down and started to collect the pieces as the kitchen maid scold her for breaking one of Elronds most precious wine vases. Her hands were shaking as she picked up the broken pieces and her tears was falling from her eyes in shame as the kitchen maiden kept scolding.

"Enough Anna. We will clean this up. You have to be able to stand for your mistakes."

"I'm so sorry, please do not tell Elrond. I beg you, I will clean this up." Anna begged as she picked up another piece of the broken vase.

"No, you have done enough for today. Go play outside."

Anna pouted at the words she used but was not about to argue with her. She was growing bored of the kitchen and longed for the forest. She ran out of the kitchen not wanting to see the irritated looks of the staff members for the mess she left.

When she finally reached the garden she let out she smiled up to the sun, but the thought of Elronds disappointment he would feel towards her was making her heart feel heavy. She had disappointed him a lot lately and she was scared she would hit his limit soon.

"Anna, come here." Elrond called for her from the other side of the garden and Anna twirled around surprised to see him out in the garden. But the sight of him made her heart beat faster both in fear and happiness.

"My savior." Anna giggled as she partly jumped and partly ran towards him. She leaped in to his arms and she could hear his chest rumble as he chuckled softly and stroked her hair.

"Now tell me, why aren't you in the kitchen helping them with the harvest?" He asked as he lowered himself to look down on her.

Anna wiggled on her feet uncomfortably and was about to lie not wanting to upset him by the news of the broken vase, but the kitchen maids word was repeating in her head that she should not lie. She did not want to disappoint Elrond and she pouted as she looked up to him.

"I was helping them but I broke one of the vases when I was dancing. It was a mistake I promise." She gave him her best puppy eyes she could muster. She was biting her lip nervously as she waited for his scolding.

In an instance he melted under her pleading eyes as he felt his heart grow warm at her honesty. "Well I'm glad you told me the truth. There are more vases so do not fret, I do not wish to see a frown on your face today. Now I desire to see you smile my little flower."

Anna pushed herself in to his embrace wanting to melt in to his warmth. His loving word was making her heart swell, she wanted nothing more than to stay in his embrace for eternity.

"Walk with me, your presence ease my heart _Elanor." _

Anna smiled at the nickname he used for her, she did not know the meaning of it but she could hear the sincerity when he spoke it. She knew it had to be meant for only her ears as he never used it in presence of others and it made her heart swell with pride.

Anna did not answer him she simply offered him a smile and it was answer enough for him to offer her his arm. She surprised him when she took his hand and laughed lightly as she dragged him further in to the garden. Her earlier worries were still lingering in her mind, but she didn't dare to ask.

Elronds usual stern posture faltered in her presence and he found a peace he thought he had lost long ago, her genuine and kind spirit made him relax.

Anna stopped when she reached the pond and let go of Elronds hand as she sat down by the side and playfully let her fingers graze the surface. She could see the fishes swim to the surface and she giggled when they splattered around her fingers trying to figure out if she was eatable. Elrond stood quiet watching her playing by the water and sat down on the bench letting himself drift off to meditation. Her presence always brought him peace and he wondered how dull this place had been before her arrival. His mind was now at ease and all the stress from the council and the darkness that was lingering was drifting from his mind. Only warmth and love filled his heart as he could feel her spirit close to him. Elrond did not know how long he had been lost in his mind when he felt her fingers carefully graze his and his eyes drifted off to her. A small blush was forming on her pale cheeks and he admired her youth and mortality, it was refreshing to be around such a innocent spirit still untouched by evil.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What does your mind desire to know my sweet _Elanor_?"

"Can you tell me one of your stories?" Elrond smiled at her dearly and her usual sparkling eyes was now looking at him shyly.

"And what does my little _Elanor _wish to hear this evening?"

"Tell me the story of Greenwood."

Elronds was surprised by her curiosity in Greenwood and he wondered what had sparked her interest in woodland elves of Greenwood. The blush was evident on her face and he frowned when he thought of how the elleths in his halls was dazzled by prince Thranduils arrival. He did not like that his precious flower might be interested in the cold hearted prince and he knew of Thranduils fierce temper and lack of respect. He looked down at her with a sad expression knowing that her fascination with him would never bring her happiness, she was of the race of men and crossing between men and elves was almost never heard of. She was too young to be feeling any interest and he feared that she would never be able to find true love within his halls. She did not belong in their world but the thought of letting her go made his heart clench. Her hand was so tiny in his and he wished he could protect her from all the evil from this world and to keep her safe in his halls away from heartache and war. He wanted to keep her from growing up, he wished he could keep her young and innocent for ever, frozen in time.

He felt her grow inpatient beside him and he let out a sigh and spoke softly, he told her of when Oropher and Thranduil arrived in Greenwood and how the silvan elves who dwelled in those woods embraced them and offered them to rule their lands. He told her of the great halls under the mountain and he watched her eyes grow wide when he told her of Orophers wife and the sorrows of the war with the dragons. She clung tightly on his arms as he kept talking and her attention never diverted from his words and he felt calm even if the painful memories flashed before his eyes. The memories of war, hate, love, death and the devastation of having to live on after being left alone. He was so lost in his words that he was surprised when he felt tears fall on his hand and he stopped and looked down at her watery eyes, he quietly wiped away the tears still remaining on her cheeks and apologized quietly for burden her young heart with the sadness of the past.

"I asked for the story but I did not know the true sorrow that they have lived through and not about your own sorrow." She hugged his waist and she secretly wished she could remove his pain and restore it with light and love. "I want to make you happy." She whispered against his stomach.

"You have brought so much happiness to my heart already. All I need to be happy is right here."

She hugged him tighter as she felt his fingers caress her hair and she sigh in to his touch. "I love you." She breathed out as she closed her eyes. She did not know if Elrond had heard her but she felt him drag her up to his chest and she buried her face in the croc of his neck.

"_Amin mela lle_" He spoke quietly before he started to sing for her quietly as he caressed her hair carefully and she drifted off to a peaceful sleep in his arms.

Elrond sat with Anna in his arms and her calm breaths and warmth made him hold her closer possessively as he was scared she would disappear if he let her go. The forest changed color as the sun went down and the warm colors of the sunset embraced them where they rested.

…

Anna was mildly confused when she woke up in her room, Iriel was walking out of her bathroom and ordered her to get ready for the feast. Confusion was written all over her face as she tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. She ran in to the bathroom and took a bath when Iriel explained that King Oropher and Prince Thranduil is leaving tomorrow so Elrond is sending them away with a feast in their honor tonight.

When Anna was finished with her bath, Iriel helped her to dress in a beautiful yellow dress. They argued for a while about her hair, Anna wanted a bun but Iriel clearly told her that elves do not wear their hair up. Anna won the argument by stating that she is not an elf which also made Iriel frown.

When they were ready they went down to the great hall it did not take long for Anna to lose Iriel around the vast of elves. But the sight of the food made her soon forget the loss of her friend. She jumped over to the table and giggled excitedly at the variety of food displayed on the table. She picked up a strawberry and inspected it before she opened her mouth.

"Hungry I see, and the dinner hasn't even started yet. Still you will not wait for Lord Elrond to greet us all, do you not have any manners?"

She popped the strawberry in her mouth and turned around quickly to defend herself. But she was chocked to be standing face to face or rather face to chest with Thranduil. Anna looked up and tried to swallow the evidence of the strawberry, but it was to big for her and it got caught in her throat. Her eyes started to water and she tried to cough it up but it cut of her airways. Thranduil looked at her confused until he could see her face change color that something was wrong. She was surprised when she felt him turn her around quickly and soon feel the pressure of him behind her. He held his arms around her and pushed, she wanted to scream because it felt like he would crush her to death. But after the third try she felt relief as the strawberry flew out of her mouth and she gasped of air. Thranduil still held her in his arms and she was grateful because she was certain that she would have collapse to the floor by exhaustion and pain.

"Well maybe now you learned to wait for the host to welcome all to the table before you start eating. And your welcome by the way."

Anna wanted to glare up at him but she was grateful for his help and she liked the feeling of being in his arms. He was so tall and handsome that she felt like blushing for the way he hold her to his body. She noticed how small she was in compares to him and he would never find her interesting.

"Thank you lord Thranduil." Was all that she was able to stutter to him before she removed herself from his embrace. She was ashamed of the whole situation and decided to hide away for the rest of the evening.

She did not get far before she was pulled back in to the embrace of no other than Túron.

"Where do you think you're going? Will you not enlighten the king and prince with your company?" Túron snarled at her.

"I..I I did not know they interested of my company tonight."

"Interested or interested. You have surely been in our presence over our stay here so why end it now? We will leave tomorrow and won't Elrond miss his little pet by his side?" Túron said with venom dripping from every word.

Anna winched at his words and her eyes teared up with fear by his harsh words. She tried to free herself from his hard grip on her but he held her in place and even pulled her closer as he was about to lash out on her.

"Lay another hand on her and I will personally feed you to the orcs."

Anna jerked her head up to see Thranduil towering over both her and Túron and he was furious. His brows was furrowed and his face was contracted in rage. The power in his words made her shrink and she watched as the color of Túrons face slowly turning white. His grip on her loosened and she retreated her arm and whipped her tears away. She looked up to Thranduil who was still glaring at Túron and he was now talking in elvish but the anger in his voice was still there. Túron left in a hurry and now Thranduils attention was adverted to her and for a moment she thought he was about to reach out and touch her but caught himself before he was able to do it.

"Trouble seems to be all around you, little girl. Do you expect someone to come and save you every time?" His voice was harsh and his eyes was ablaze, he took a threatening step closer to her and without answering she ran away from him. Tears were rolling down her face again and she was scared beyond words.

Iriel found her sniffling outside and she told her about what had happened and after some time Iriel finally persuaded her to join the party. Iriel smiled over to Anna and she thought she would never stop being amazed how kind hearted she is or how easy she forgives. Iriel watched as Anna smiled to her dancing over the floor to the table.

They had been eating and talking for a while starting to get bored while Iriel was telling her about a dress that she had sewed. Anna wasn't paying attention to Iriels story, she was looking for Elrond and she smirked when she could not see him. He had refused her to try the wine all night and now was her chance to taste the wine everyone was enjoying. She reached over to the table and filled a cup for herself and turned her attention back to Iriels story.

"Anna, you should not drink wine. Do Elrond approve of this?" Iriel asked with a stern voice. Anna knew she shouldn't lie to her friend but she had a tough night and she had tried alcohol once before. _How bad can it be?_ She thought to herself when she decided to make a white lie.

"He said I should wait with the wine until after the dinner." She smiled to Iriel, she had been withholding information for so long that the lie easily escaped her mouth.

Iriel looked at her with suspicion but dropped it and took a glass for herself and kept telling her about the dress. Anna was starting to worrying if Elrond would show up and she had to get out of the halls.

"Iriel lets go outside to watch the stars. We can bring some wine, I know a great spot."

She was grateful that Iriel was such a light spirit, she acted younger than she was or it was only around her but it filled her with happiness. She found it to be great idea and she snatched a bottle and made their way through the hall to the entrance. Anna breathed out when they made it out without walking right in to Elrond.

They sat on the roof giggling and drinking the wine, it was a strong taste and Anna could not understand how they all found it to be so delicious. She kept drinking for the warm feeling it left inside of her, it drained all her worries. She didn't have to drink many sips before she found herself laughing for everything Iriel said.

Iriel soon caught up with that Anna had to much to drink and knew she had to help her down from the roof. Anna did not want to leave, she was gazing up to the stars as they started to move before her eyes.

Iriel dragged her up and helped her down on the ground, it took her some effort to help Anna because she missed her steps a couple of times. When they finally reached the ground Iriel was out of breath which is rare for elves and Anna laughed at her exhausted expression. Annas laughing made Iriel glare at her and she scold her for not knowing her limit with the wine.

Iriel tried to keep Anna on her feet as she giggled and played with her hair, she twirled it and held it over her mouth to look like a mustache and Iriel tried hard to not laugh. She did not want to encourage her behavior but still it was refreshing with her youthful ways that has been deprived from these halls for a very long time. Anna let go of Iriels hair and pushed herself from Iriels embrace and to Iriels horror Anna started to sing loudly and twirl around in the hallway partly laughing.

"Anna to act like this highly improper manners. I recommend you to keep your voice down to not disturb the resting souls in these halls." Iriel scold her as she chased her down the hall.

Anna laughed louder at Iriels scolding and taunted her as she danced down the hall. She could feel Iriel following her which only increased her sounds and dancing. Anna found herself running right in to a hard chest and she lost her footing. A strong hand clasped her arm steading her before she had a chance to hit the ground, her drunken eyes finally stilled and she was locked with warm blue eyes staring down at her. If she was sober she would probably blush and excuse her manners but in her drunken state she simply giggled and hugged him tightly and that to Iriels horror.

"Lord Oropher I do apologize for this improper manners of my young friend. I do hope you can forgive her actions do to she has indulged herself in to much wine this fine evening." Iriel tried to hold her voice steady as she courtesy before the Woodland King of Greenwood.

Orophers eyes did not leave Annas small arms clinging around his abdomen and a small smile was covering his face at her display in affection. He remembered the disturbance that she caused earlier and his sons actions. He had been irritated and angry that she had disrespected his son and that Thranduil had threaten his councilman was concerning. But as she hugged him drunkenly, his anger was replaced with the memory of Thranduil hugging him the same way when he was an elfling. Her young and innocent actions made his heart feel warm and he missed the presence of someone so young and it felt refreshing. She was not damaged from the horror of war and evil to he did not believe she had ever witnessed any of it. He felt a urge to embrace her small and fragile body and protect her from ever see the evil of this world, like he had wished for his son when he was young and innocent.

"Do not fret, no harm done this graceful evening. It is a pleasure to hear laughter fill these halls and I do wish for a laughter like this in my halls as well." He finally glanced over to Iriel and he could hint a relaxation in her features and he frowned in his mind that his presence made her distressed.

His attention was drifted to Anna as she hugged him harder and his smile faltered as she let him go and took a swaying step back. Out of reflex his hand found his way around her to steady her and a giggle left her mouth and the sound made him chuckle lightly.

"I believe I have never met someone that smell so nicely. It feels like I've walked in to the best candy shop in the world." Anna slurred out her words as she tried to stand on her own, but Orophers hand never left her and maybe that was a good thing because she felt herself grow heavier.

"I believe I've never heard of such a place before, I'm curious of were you have experienced such a place. Indulge me in what this candy shop is that you speak of child." Oropher asked confused. It was a strange feeling for him and this child was amusing him.

"It's where we go whe… Oh my god, you have a twin." Annas eyes went wide as she tried to understand why suddenly she could see two of him.

Oropher lifted his eyebrow at her strange behavior and how she had interrupted her own explanation. He could hear footsteps behind him and he knew from the sound that it was his son who was approaching. He chuckled when he knew why Anna thought he had a twin, Thranduil did look a lot like him and it made him proud that he had inhered a lot of his features. Thranduil was tall as him and many was intrigued by his presence especially the elleths, he was quite popular around the elleths but to Orophers disappointment Thranduil did not find their company worth his while.

"Ada." Thranduil greeted his father as he came up to him, but he stopped at his side and looked down at Anna and his eyes narrowed when he saw his fathers arm wrapped around her.

"What's the cause of this?" Thranduils voice was harsh but a hint of surprise that only Oropher could detect.

"Oh you are both so pretty, with your long star light hair. You look like angels, pure angels. Are you from heaven? Wait am I dead?" She rambled on and both Oropher and Thranduil looked down on her with curiosity and confusion.

"Iriel would you please escort Anna to her chamber and make sure she drinks a lot of water and stay in her room." Elrond boomed over the hall and both Oropher and Thranduils attention drifted over to him as he strode towards them with a angry expression on his face. "Iriel, when your done please come find me because I need a word with you." Iriel nodded when she was spoken to and walked over to Anna and gently removed her from Orophers arm, but before they left Anna stopped and touched Thranduils hair gazing up at him with her drunken eyes.

"You are my savior and the prettiest man I've ever seen." She blurted out before Iriel dragged her away from him a bit to harsh as Anna had no time to let his hair go and simply dragged him with her. Thranduil winched and glared in her way and she simply looked around and giggled. He growled as he glared at her but he turned around as he heard his father chuckle lightly.

"Oh stop it Thranduil, she is a child. Isn't refreshing to be in the presence of a child once again, and she did think you were pretty." Oropher mocked his son to lighten the mood but Thranduil shoot him a glare and stormed away leaving Elrond and Oropher in the hallway.

"I apologize for the current event, she is like you said simply a child and I will find out how she got the hands on the wine she was under the influence of."

"No need to apologize Lord Elrond, it was a refreshing event that took place within these halls. It has been too long before I was in the presence of a child. What do interest me, is the reason of her being here."

Annas sang loudly and both Oropher and Elrond followed her with their eyes until she was out of sight.

Elrond sighed "I search for the same answers my old friend. She is different in a way I can't explain, I'm growing fond of her and I find myself wishing to protect her like she was my own child even if she is of mankind."

Oropher stood quiet for a while until he spoke "She is like a fresh wind in a dull room, she bring joy to our sleeping souls. The feature might tell you why she is sent here but enjoy the time while she is young. I can see why you're growing fond of the child, I do not see care much for mankind but she do not share their filthy ways and their thirst for destruction. She is fair as an elleth and her heart is pure, keep her safe from them Elrond."

Elrond stood quietly while he was trying to sort out what Orophers had said, Elrond nodded to him grateful for his kind words. He worried about Anna and what the future might bring them. He wondered how she so easily found her way in to his heart and now she had found her way in to Orophers heart. He was curious how she had done it with the knowledge he has with Orophers closed off ways and reputation of being a stern leader. Now he looked at his kind and relaxed facial expression he had never seen before. Oropher looked like he was lost in memories were he stood and Elrond excused himself and found himself walking in the direction of Annas chamber.

He walked in to her chamber and sat down on her bed, she was curled up and he caressed her hair and talked to her quietly in elvish. He found himself drifting of in a meditation daze and was brought back when he could see the sun raising over the trees. He looked down to see Anna curled up against him and he felt him growing warm by the sight of her, all the anger he had felt towards her last night was washed away. The sight of her peaceful breathing and small arms around his waste was all he needed, she was safe and he would never let anything happen to her. Elrond left her room before she had chance to wake up and walked back to his own chamber.

What he did not know was that Anna woke up that night still feeling drunk from the wine, she felt nauseous and felt the need of fresh air.

She went out to the garden breathing the fresh night air, the sick feeling in her stomach was slowly getting to rest and she could still feel the tingling sensation of the wine in her body. She walked around for a while when she spotted someone sitting still on one of the benches by the pond. She walked closer quietly not wanting to disturb the visitor. When she got closer she recognized Thranduil, his long blond hair falling down his back and he sat there with closed eyes, he looked like a masterpiece. If she could draw she would have in this moment as the moonlight shone over him he really looked eternal. Anna dared walk closer to him, she was scared to even breathe as she sat down beside him.

He did not move or flinch when she sat there beside him, she was sure he wasn't even aware of her presence, which made her bolder. She moved closer to him and now she could feel how small she was in compared to him. She knew she was pushing her luck as she moved her hand over to his and traced his veins on his hands, she was so entranced of the softness of his skin. She glanced up to him to see if she had woken him up but he hadn't move or opened his eyes. She removed her hand and stood up on her knees beside him too get closer to him, she held her breathe to not wake him as she dared touch his hair carefully. His hair was even softer than his skin and she liked the feeling of his hair falling between her fingers. She was so lost in his beauty that she was now tracing the side of his face with her fingers and now she felt the muscles in his face contract and she removed her hand quickly holding it over her mouth to cover up the yelp that was about to escape her mouth.

Her eyes drifted up to his but found them closed as before and she wondered if he was awake or if he knew she was there. She sat there for a while not daring to move incase he would open his eyes. After being sure he would not wake up she stood up on her knees again and she felt her eyes falling on his slightly parted lips. Her eyes darted from them up to his eyes then back again, she had never kissed anyone before and she had never wanted to kiss someone so much as she wanted right now. Would she dare to steal her first kiss from the prince in front of her, she knew Elrond would be so angry with her and maybe the prince would demand for her to be thrown in the dungeon. But in this moment it was like a force was moving her against his lips, she wetted her lips with her tongue and she ghosted over his for a while looking up to his closed eyes.

She moved closer and she could feel his warm breath on her mouth as she was close, so close to him. Her heart was beating harder in her chest the closer she got, she felt his soft lips on her and it felt like she would fly away in that moment. His soft lips felt divine on hers but as soon she felt it she retracted and gasped as she met blue piercing eyes studying her, she felt tears fill her eyes with shame. A smirk was forming on his lips but before he could say anything she bolted away from him running back to her chamber.


End file.
